A few days without you
by LuminaShizuma
Summary: After Shizuma has graduated from St. Miator she and Nagisa are living together and they are almost inseparable since then. What will Shizuma do when Nagisa has to go to the summer school for a week ?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everybody, here is my second Strawberry Panic! Fan Fiction. English is not my native language, so I'm sorry if I make mistakes. Actually, this should be a funny FF but I guess I'm better when I write romantic and cheesy things. Let's see where this story will go yet. Oh and this FF will probably have 2 Chapters._

Five months has passed since Shizuma has graduated in St. Miator. And since five months she lives with her beloved redheaded girlfriend Nagisa. Shizuma fondly remembers that one day when she had torn away her Nagisa from the altar at the Etoile election. Both Girls had get in trouble, of course, but that did not matter for Shizuma because any punishment of this world would have been more tolerable than to abandon her beloved cherry. For Shizuma it quickly became clear that she wanted to stay together with Nagisa even after she left school.

She remembers very well the day when Nagisa was depressed because she thought about the Graduation of Shizuma. She knew things would be different. She enjoyed the time with her at school as good as she could but she knew the day of parting would come and what would happen then? On that day Shizuma knew that she had to tell her little girlfriend about her thoughts and plans. , ,Nagisa, I've been thinking a lot about the future and about us. And I know that I can not imagine my life without you. You know I'll leave this school soon and then everything here will be nothing but my past. '' Shizuma had slightly giggling at the memory, her girlfriend made a face as if Shizuma wanted to break up with her. ,, But you Nagisa ... my wonderful Nagisa... you are my present and my future. Do you want to live with me? ''

Those were her words, the words that changed everything, the words that made her girlfriend so happy that she light-off Shizuma and both ended up on the floor. In her mind Shizuma can still hear these words of her girlfriend. ,, Yes Shizuma! Yes I want to be your future. I want to be everything for you and more. '' Nagisa eyes sparkled with joy, brighter than the most beautiful star ever could.

Shizuma moved together with Nagisa in a small villa near Astrea Hill. Shizuma studied in a college not far from the villa and the schools of Astrea Hill. For Shizuma was clear where her route lay. As the oldest child of the great and wealthy Hanazono family, it was her determination that she will take over the family business someday. So much has happened since after only five months. Since they live together Shizuma and Nagisa were almost inseparable unless Nagisa had to go to school of course. That Tamao, Nagisas best friend was not exactly excited about this whole thing was understandable, but she tried to enjoy the time with Nagisa alone as best as she could.

It was now the time before the official summer holidays and this year Nagisa would go again to the summer school. This time, however, rather unwillingly. It was an internal conflict in her. She loves the sea and she was looking forward to spending time with her friends but a week without her Shizuma? Nagisa did not really like this idea.

Leaning on the doorstep and with her suitcase in her hand Nagisa stood there with her head bowed down and with a sad look which almost broke Shizuma inside. ,, Shizuma-sama ... I have to go... I ... why am I not really happy about all of this? '' She looked at Shizuma which stood before her with all her beauty that would make even the gods jealous. She took the suitcase from Nagisa, put it on the floor and took her girlfriend in her arms. ,, Everything will be allright, you'll have a lot of fun and this week will pass quickly, I promise you. '' Gently Shizuma was strocking Nagisas head with her elegant and delicate hands.

Nagisa pressed her little body to Shizuma and hugged her back. She tried to hold back her tears, because she wanted to stay strong. And even if she did not want to go without Shizuma, so she did not make a big deal about it. Not in front of her Shizuma. On the other hand Nagisa did not know that Shizuma felt the same way. It would not be easy for the silver-haired beauty as well. Miyuki, the best friend of Shizuma offered her that she could come to her in this week. Miyuki knew Shizuma very good and she knew how fast Shizuma would fall into loneliness. She was glad that her best friend was happy again, that she was the cheerful and wild woman she used to knew before her former girlfriend Kaori died. Back then Miyuki had to deal with her own grief, she could not be there for Shizuma as she would have been like. But this time she would always be there for her, she swore it to herself and that is why she would do everything she can to keep this happiness inside Shizuma. Anyway, Shizuma refused Miyukis offer. She thought at this time that it will not be so bad, and that she would survive this week without her beloved girlfriend.

The driver honked outside the house and Nagisa was reluctantly leting go of her girlfriend. Shizuma gave Nagisa a gentle and loving smile, stroking with her two thumbs along Nagisas face, took her face in her hands and kissed her briefly but passionately. Shizuma leand her lips to Nagisas ear and whispered to her:,, I hope you will enjoy your time in the summer school my sweet Daisy and if it gets really bad call me ok? Remember that when you come back and the summer holidays start then we both can also go to the beach if you want to. Nagisa smiled immediately at her beautiful girlfriend and nodded. ,, Okay, I'm really looking forward to the holidays with you Shizuma-sama.,, Nagisa stood on her tiptoes and kissed Shizuma on the cheek. ,,I' miss you already Shizuma-sama but I will try to have fun okay? And I hope you will not feel too lonely without me. If so, then please visit Rokojo-sama. You know how much she would be happy if you would visit her. And we can call every night, because seriously it is difficult enough that I won't falling asleep next to you or that I can't wake up next to you. '' Nagisa spoke the last words in a whispering tone. Shizuma chuckled slightly. ,, May may Nagisa I always thought you were my girlfriend and not my Mother. But when I feel lonely, I will think of you and this pretty new bikini which you will wear especially for me when we go to the beach. '' Nagisa was embarrassed and her face was redder than her hair. Shizuma loved to flirt with her Nagisa and she loved It to embarrass her. ,, Shi-Shizuma-sama ... '' Nagisa turned her face to the side and looked embarrassed away. Shizuma lifted with one hand Nagisas chin and made sure that she looked deep into her eyes. ,, Don't worry my cute little flower I'll be fine. Still, I'll miss you, of course as well. Nagisa smiled lovingly and gently before she sighed and took her suitcase in her hand.,, I have to go. '' She gave Shizuma again a quick kiss before she ran to the car which drives her to school. Shizuma leaned against the door and looked to the car.

She sighed to herself. ,, Well, that will be a long week..''


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone,thanks for your review. :) Here's chapter two of my SP Fan Fiction and actually I thought this will be a two-chapter story but I have decided to extend this fan fiction. I would be happy about requests or criticism. As always, english is not my native language so it can happen that I make some mistakes. And I have no rights to Strawberry Panic (unfortunately otherwise I would make a second season xD)**_

Shizuma was in her rose garden, this garden was a wish of Nagisa as both moved in together. There she was reading a book. The sun shone on her porcelain-like skin and her silver hair was shining. Only a few hours had passed since Nagisa had left the house and the time passed so slowly for Shizuma. Her thoughts always return to her red-haired girlfriend. ,, I wonder what my Nagisa is doing? Is she arrived safely? '' Shizuma was talking to herself. It was somewhat surprising that Shizuma, the former Etoile-sama loved by all and heartbreaker number one in Astrea Hill was so extremely in love with someone that she could think of nothing else than her girlfriend, Yes you could say that Nagisa has managed to tame Shizuma.

Shizuma continued reading her book as she heard the phone ring. She hurried to the phone and hoped that it would be her girlfriend.

,, Hanazono Shizuma here ''.

,, Well, you're still alive that is a good sign, considering that a certain redhead can not be with you for a few days. '' A familiar voice could be heard at the other end of the line. ,, Miyuki, it's you. I thought ... never mind ... what do you want? '' Shizuma tried not to suppress her disappointment. ,, Let me guess you thought Aoi-san would call you? Miyuki said. As Shizuma was silent Miyuki continued. ,, Do not worry, she will call you. You know that it lasts a few hours until they reach the beach.. Apart from the fact I believe that Suzumi-san is keeping her best friend in good spirits. '' Assured Miyuki. ,, That does not really help me '' Shizuma sounded a bit annoyed. She had nothing against Tamao as a person but she had something against the fact that Tamao still showed this obsession sometimes when it comes to her girlfriend Nagisa. Miyuki began to laugh. ,, I am sorry Shizuma, I just wanted to say that Nagisa will be fine. And the reason why I call, I wanted to ask you if you want to come over? I'm sure you're bored without your redhead. ''

,,It isn't so bad. But I think you're the one who is bored am I right Miuyki? Shizuma spoke now in a mischievous tone. ,, I do not have much to do this week, just like you. Miyuki answered calmly. ,, Fine, I'll come. Otherwise what kind of friend would I be if I let you endure boredom? '' Shizuma laughed a little. ,, My my Lucky me that I have such an attentive best friend. '' Miyuki spoke in a slightly sarcastic tone. ,,Yes you are indeed a lucky woman. I'll change my clothes and then I'll come to you. I hope you survive so long without me. Shizuma spoke in a cheerful tone now. ,, I will try my best honorable Etoile-sama. See you. '' Said Miyuki and hung up.

For Shizuma it was good to hear that her best friend was in such high spirits. Miyuki had a hard time. Since her birth Miyuki was promised to a man she did not know. She should marry him after her graduation. Miyuki's last months in Astrea Hill were marked by sadness. She always knew that with her graduation her freedom,her childhood and her carefree life would end. But she could not bring herself to fight against her parents' wishes. As Shizuma she had a great responsibility.

Shizuma which always put the love and freedom above everything had no problems to fight for her love. She would have had no trouble be disinherited, such a person was Shizuma. Luckily her parents liked her Nagisa. No like was the wrong word, they adored her.

But because Shizuma could be such a rebellious person when it came to control her life,she was angry that Miyuki didn't fight for her own desires. Fortunately, however, this has changed. It happened shortly before graduation. Miyuki walked through the Maidens Garden, thinking about her future and all the things which are subject to change. So it happened that she walked past near Shizuma and Nagisa. She saw the happy couple and the sparkle in the eyes of both as they looked so in love and as if only they exist alone in this world. Miyuki watched this scenario with mixed feelings, she was happy for Shizuma and Nagisa but that was exactly what she wanted for herselves. As Miyuki stepped on a small branch Shizuma noticed her. But Miyuki looked deep thought into the void and did not notice that she was seen. Shizuma and Nagisa went to Miyuki and talked with her. Miyuki told about her worries and fears. Actually that was something she never did. She was someone where was good at displacing her own feelings. Nagisa gave a great speech about how important it was to marry someone you love. Something in Miyuki made click and suddenly she wanted to fight for her own dreams. But of course she was too scared to go alone and so Shizuma helped her best friend. There was a big fight between Miyuki and her parents but somehow they convinced Miyukis parents that she was allowed to find someone of her own.

Shizuma walked in her bedroom, which of course she shared with her Nagisa. The bedroom was like the whole house decorated with personal things of Shizuma and Nagisa. For example, on the one hand, this elegant bed with golden ornaments which chose Shizuma. On the other hand the sheets were printed with flowers and many hearts with a playful touch of pink. Clearly that was Nagisas taste. The decoration in the whole Villa were a mix of elegant and playful but it all fit together perfectly.

Shizuma changed her clothes. It was a very warm summer day and she decided to wear a light yellow summer dress. Shizuma was about to leave when the phone rang again. She walked to the phone and thought this time it would be Miyuki again.

,, Did you forget something Miyuki? '' Shizuma asked. ,, Miyuki? And here I am, thinking you'd eagerly await that I call you Shizuma-sama. '' Said a cute voice. Shizumas heart leaped for joy. ,, Nagisa my angel, finally you call. I hope you arrived well? '' Said Shizuma in a soft voice which is only heard when she talked with Nagisa. ,, Yes, I'm sorry we are here for an hour but it was so stressful. Chiyo-chan and Tamao-chan had been arguing. Both wanted to share with me a room, but there is only one room for three people and this room got Kagome-chan, Kizuna-chan and Remon-chan. Chiyo-chan now shares a room with Tsubomi-chan and I could finally unpack my things. I miss you already. What have you done so far? '' Nagisa asked with a sweet voice which Shizuma brought to melt. ,, I have just read a book, was thinking of you and I talked with Miyuki. I wanted to go to her now. I think she's bored. And to be honest, without you here, it is a bit lonely but don't worry, my dear, I'll survive somehow. But I can not wait when you come back home my sweet little Daisy. '' ,, Shizuma-sama you know I am also thinking of you .Without you it's not so funny here. But I'm glad that you visit Rokujo-sama then I don't have to worry about you.'' Nagisa said this in a relieved tone. ,, Hey what do you mean? I'll be fine my love and I only go to Miyuki because it is their wish, nothing less, nothing more. '' Shizuma said. ,, Ok ok whatever you say. I have to go, there is now lunch, and I'm really hungry. '', Okay my cherry, I know how you are when you are hungry. Oh, and tell your best friend she should not always be so obsessed with you, otherwise I will personally go to you and take you with me again. I love you. '' Shizuma breathed the last three words lovingly into the phone. Nagisa started to smile. ,, Don't worry Tamao-chan is really nice and it has gotten better. I'll call you later. I love you too Shizuma-sama. '' Said Nagisa and hung up.

After the call with her girlfriend Shizumas mood was much better than before. Shizuma went to her car and drove to Miyuki, but the whole time with a smile on her face

 _ **So that was chapter two. And don't worry I will continue this story. It may just take a little time because I write another ShizumaxNagisa FF. Until next time. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys, I hope you haven't forgotten my fan fiction. Here is a new chapter. And I'm sorry that it took so long. My inspiration comes and goes. But I hate stories that remain unfinished. Anyway, here is the last chapter and I've put all my heart and all my love for Strawberry Panic, into this story, so I hope you enjoy reading it. I don't own Strawberry Panic and English is not my native language so please forgive me my mistakes.**_

The week in which Nagisa was in the summer school was almost over and it was a real torture for Shizuma. Better said it was not easy for Miyuki. Nothing was more exhausting than a wailing Shizuma who stared at the wall or at the floor all the time with an empty look. Shizuma was almost every day at Miyuki.

,, Oh my, I hope she's okay. And I hope Suzumi-san is not so attached to her. And I hope she took enough sun cream. She gets so quick a sunburn ...And anyway, I have not heard from her for a long time. ''

Shizuma ran back and forth and was totally restless. There was a loud sigh to hear of Miyuki.

"Shizuma now calm down. There is no reason to overreact. And anyway you talked to Nagisa just an hour ago. You'll see her again tomorrow. '' Answered a slightly annoyed Miyuki.

Yes it was really not easy with Shizuma. But being friends with Shizuma has never been easy. Miyuki doubted that anyone else would get along with the wild and irrepressible nature of Shizuma, except for her and Nagisa of course. Still, it was amazing how Nagisa had managed to deal with Shizuma. That was at least something Miyuki thought.

Shizuma turned to Miyuki and clapped both hands on the table, so strong that some of the tea that was in the cup was running on the table. In this whole week some teacups had to sacrifice themselves because of Shizuma's unflinching temperament.

"How can you say that Miyuki? You know Nagisa. You know how clumsy she is. It is quite natural that I'm worried and besides, how can I calm down when I know that she has her attached best friend with her. I swear if she does something to Nagisa what only I'm allowed to do then I will kill her. ''

Miyuki sighed loudly. ,, Luckily it's over soon. Another day longer and I would look for a therapist. '"Murmured Miyuki.

Shizuma raised an eyebrow and looked at Miyuki confused and questioning. ''What did you say?''

Miyuki stood up and looked at Shizuma. ''Nothing, come we'll go eat something at this new restaurant I've told you about. ''

Miyuki turned around and thought, " _Nagisa, come back quickly. One more day longer and I fear I have to kill your girlfriend. ''_

 _The next day, and in the meantime at Nagisa in the Summer school..._

Nagisa closed the zipper of her suitcase quickly and looked to see if she had forgotten anything. Tamao was in the bathroom and put the last hairpin in her hair so that her braided hair sat perfectly.

"Tamao-chan are you ready? We must be outside in 5 minutes. The bus is leaving soon and I do not want to be hijacked again by Sister Hamasaka. I think anyway she does not like me since the Etoile election. '' Alone the memory of what happened after she ran away with Shizuma, brought a shiver down Nagisa's spine. It is understandable that Shizuma and Nagisa were punished.

'' Yes yes, I'm ready and strictly speaking, Sister Hamasaka does not like anyone. So don't worry Nagisa-chan. '' Said Tamao with a smile on her face and took her suitcase in her hand.

As Nagisa and Tamao finally sat in the bus and went towards home, Nagisa looked out the window and smiled at the thought of soon being with her beloved Shizuma. Even if it wasn't easy for her the whole week, she knew that it was ten times more worse for Shizuma.

The whole telephone conversations weren't enough. Too much she was already accustomed to be always together with her beautiful personal goddess whom she could call her girlfriend. Of course the summer school was fun and Nagisa had a great time with all her friends. Sometimes she missed the time when she lived in the strawberry dorm, but she did not regret her decision.

When Nagisa was finally at home at the doorstep, her heart beat wildly. She was so excited and happy that she saw Shizuma again, that she feared she would explode if she could not soon kiss and embrace her girlfriend.

 _In the meantime at Shizuma..._

Shizuma sat outside in the garden. Since her beloved Nagisa came back home today, she decided not to go to Miyuki. She thought she could relax with all that peace that surrounded her but it was in vain. After this week, she just wanted to have Nagisa back where she belonged.

"I'm home again." Nagisa shouted and went into the house and when no answer came, she looked around to see where Shizuma was. But no sign of her was to be seen. She put her suitcase on the floor and ran into the garden where she already thought that Shizuma was there.

When she stood in the garden, watching Shizuma as she was reading her book. It was a beautiful sight. The sun that shone on Shizuma's skin gave her an angelic sight, as if an angel were sitting in her garden.

Nagisa could not hold back any more.

"Shizuma I'm back!" Shouted Nagisa and ran to Shizuma. Shizuma stood up and smiled with happiness.

"Nagisa." Said Shizuma , running towards her girlfriend and taking her into her arms.

Gently, Shizuma stroked her hand over Nagisa's head.

'' Finally you're back. '' Shizuma whispered in Nagisa's ear.

Nagisa raised her head and looked at Shizuma with tears in her eyes. ,,I missed you so much.''

Shizuma smiled gently, wiped the tears away from Nagisa's eyes and kissed Nagisa passionately.

As both had to stop because both got no air, Shizuma looked in Nagisa's eyes and smiled gently. "I also missed you my Nagisa. From now on I will not let you go. ''

Nagisa had to giggle. "Is that a promise or a threat?"

Shizuma followed the giggle and pressed Nagisa's body close to her. "This is of course a promise my love. And a Hanazono never breaks her promise. ''

Nagisa looked playfully at Shizuma and raised an eyebrow. ,,Is that so? Well then good luck with someone as clumsy as me. ''

''Oh don't worry my daisy. You know I love challenges. And if nothing helps, I know what I have to do. '"Shizuma said.

Nagisa looked questioningly at Shizuma. ''And that would be?''

"Well, how about if I have to tie you to the bed forever?" Shizuma suggested.

Nagisa was all red. "This will really be a challenge."

"Nonsense my love, I'll show you what really is a challenge. We have much to make up for. It was a long week without my strawberry head. "Shizuma grinned playfully, took Nagisa's hand and ran into the house with her.

Nagisa swallowed hard and followed her girlfriend. _"It'll probably be a long night."_ Nagisa thought. But she would not have it any other way. She loves Shizuma about everything and wherever she was or what she was doing. As long as she was at Shizuma's side she would be the happiest person on earth.


End file.
